1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic drive unit, particularly for valve slides of solenoid valves, including a magnetically conductive housing which is connectable to a gas generator for airbags and a coil body provided with an exciting coil arranged in the housing, and a displaceable armature which is pretensioned by a spring and connected to the valve slide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromagnetic drive units of the above-described type are in wide use. Frequently, the valve is mounted in a common housing with the gas generator for airbags. However, in some cases it is desirable that the valve and the gas generator are mounted separately and that a compensating coupling of the drive with the gas generator is provided, particularly a compensation of the offset between the solenoid valve and the gas generator, wherein this compensation has in the past not been provided sufficiently and reliably.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic drive unit for valve slides of solenoid valves for gas generators for airbags which meets the above-described special requirements, while being extremely reliable and being capable of maintaining high adjustment speeds.
In accordance with the present invention, the coil body provided with the exciting coil is closed off toward the open side of the housing by an appropriately shaped metal cover, wherein the cover is provided with a central hollow cylindrical portion which is surrounded with play by a cup-shaped member, and wherein the cup-shaped member guides the valve slide which is supported by the armature.
The features according to the present invention make it possible that the essential components of the drive can be easily mounted and securely covered, and then provide the possibility of an automatic compensation of any occurring radial deviations of the drive relative to the configuration of the connecting components of the gas generator.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.